For example, as an air bag device for a driver's seat arranged in a steering wheel of an automobile, FIG. 29 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-206184 discloses a so-called floating type air bag device in which the steering horn contact device is turned on and a horn is sounded when the module cover is pushed.
The floating type air bag device is constructed such that the entire air bag device is not operated but only the module cover is operated. Accordingly, pressing force required to turn on the steering horn contact device is reduced and a driver can sound the horn by only lightly pushing the module cover.